linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deck Building
A }} is all the a . There are two ways to organize these cards: *A }} is a subset of from their Collection *A }} can be created from any existing Command Groups Decks and Deck Plans must follow the }} and the rules for what constitutes an allowable }}: * }} (7+1) - Exactly 7 per Platoon, plus one . No can be formed among the Enlisted. Everyone in a Platoon must share one same . * }} (24+1) - Exactly 3 Platoons per Company. If all Platoons share the same , then one card from that same 'Verse may be included. The company is then called . * }} (75+1) - Exactly 3 Companies per Battalion. A card may be included from the 'Verse of any Complete Company. Companies may be of differing or the same 'Verse, as desired. *'' }}'' (up to 7) - Decks may also have up to 7 extra Enlisted personnel without an . Irregulars must be capable of forming a Platoon (i.e. cannot form a , same ). Valid Decks Every Game Format specifies: *'Commander N' - The number of Commander cards, where N=1, 2, or 3 *'Hero Allowed?' - Yes or No, whether a Hero can be included. Can only be Yes in Commander 3 Formats *'Vanguard N' - The number of initial Vanguard Cards Reinforcements must be exactly 0, 1, or 2 Platoons. Reinforcements and Vanguard for a single deck are definable per Format. No deck may contain two of the same named card. However, two different cards with exactly the same attributes but with different names / from different sets are allowed. Decks cannot be saved unless they have a valid Chain of Command. Before a Deck is submitted for play, the following checks are made: *Reinforcements are included, then Irregulars, then the first N Companies from Commander N, and finally a Hero if Allowed *Vanguard N is checked to see if all cards are in the Deck made in the previous step *Other Format constraints in the Deck are made If any of these checks fail, the deck is invalid for that Format. There is a Format Checker in the Deck Manager '''that returns a human readable message why they deck failed validation. Duty Station The }} is where you manage your outside of a . It consists of: * }} - Creates from in your , or from * }} - Checks and for validity in different We want a chain of command / deck manager that interfaces nicely with our collection manager. The deck manager should allow us to name every Command Group, as well as assign a functional purpose from a dropdown (Attackers, Defenders, Anti-Vehicle, etc.). One card may be shared among several platoons, but our deck manager should visually flag that in red if they are put into the same deck. In general, all deck-building violations should be visually tagged. We expect card collections for the casual player to be around a hundred+ cards, and for the serious player to be several hundred, perhaps a thousand+. We should be able to search in a variety of ways for cards. If players have large collections, have ways to search for platoons/cards; ways to favorite often-used cards, and ability to have collections of platoons and/or saved decks or to tag them and have tag clouds. TTD Clean up this section with a description of the deck manager once we've built it Deck Power Let M = #Main Deck cards R = #Reinforcements cards Then the '''Deck Power is: Deck Power = (sum Main Deck Power + sum Reinforcements Power) * M / (M+R) Refer to Card Power. }} Category:Official Rules